Level 376
| other = | candies = | spaces = 70 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 375 | next = 377 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Order }} Level 376 is the eleventh level in Pudding Pagoda and the 92nd ingredients level. To pass this level, the player must bring down 9 hazelnuts and 9 cherries and score at least 180,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *Since you are provided with a wrapped candy and 2 striped candies in marmalade, it is easy to make a combination that will help you start off. *Since the board only has four colours, there is a lot of room for special candies to be created! *The ingredients will appear at moves 35, 30, 25, 20, 15, 10, 5 and 0 if there is space for it to appear. Another one will appear if one is dropped. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points (18 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 180,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy Part 1: Cake Bomb with special candies *The level can be split into two parts. The first part is where the cake bomb and special candies in marmalade are located. The best way to take out the most number of slices of the cake bomb is to uncover all the special candies then swipe the wrapped candy to the centre (forming a wrapped candy + striped candy combination). Once all the special candies are used, create vertical striped candies to remove the remaining slices of the cake bomb. To ensure a higher chance of winning, try to remove the cake bomb in 8 moves or fewer. Part 2: Ingredients and chocolate spawners *Once the cake bomb is destroyed, a party popper will take out all the chocolate and a layer of icing from all the three layered icing. Hence, you are left with the ingredients on top of two layered icing. In this situation, create vertical striped candies, wrapped candy combinations (except the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination) to remove the icing and drop the ingredients. *Once the icing on the extreme left is removed, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate which will spread quickly. Hence, use special candy combinations to remove the chocolate. *Overall, special candy combinations are a must due to the huge number of ingredients required. All wrapped candy combinations are the most ideal to drop that huge number of ingredients in as few moves as possible. Notes *Orange line(s) show where the candies spawn. *Green line(s) show where the candies and ingredients spawn. Trivia *This level requires you to bring down 18 ingredients total, the highest requirement in the game, tied with level 357. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Pudding Pagoda levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Very hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies